For larger motor vehicles and small trucks it is desirable to have a large rear vision mirror and these are known to be mounted on a double arm system where the arms extend from a mirror base to a large mirror head.
It is desirable at times however that the width of a vehicle with such mirrors may be reduced and hence it is known to have such arms pivoting about a pivot axis substantially within the base so that the mirror can be folded back against the side of the vehicle to reduce the overall width.
It is desirable, too, that such a folding mechanism can be achieved electrically or power operated to avoid the necessity of an operator opening a window, perhaps in adverse weather conditions, to fold the mirror. In other situations where the vehicle must fit through or into tight situations such as parking, or garaging a vehicle, or washing and drive through services, it is also desirable to have a power operated folding mechanism to avoid the necessity for a driver to have to get out of the vehicle to fold the mirror on the passenger side as well as the driver's side.
It is objection therefore of this invention to provide such a power fold system.